


Soñar con despertar

by LorelaiMD



Category: Alguien tiene que morir
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, Dolor, F/M, Love, Mina - Freeform, alguientienequemorir, amorprohibido, atqm, ceciliasuarez, ernestoalterio, gregorio - Freeform, isaachernandez, jauladeoro, lazaro - Freeform, manolocaro, netflix, someonehastodie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiMD/pseuds/LorelaiMD
Summary: "Respirar era el único privilegio que se permitía para recordar que seguía viva. Fuera de eso, no había nada que resquebrajase la insensibilidad de su alma. Porque ya nada podía traspasar el muro que los golpes habían levantado a su alrededor. Ni el dolor, ni el odio, ni, por supuesto, la falacia del amor".
Relationships: Mina | Lázaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Soñar con despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca es tarde para volver, aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo y aunque sea brevemente.
> 
> Traigo algo nuevo y diferente, inspirado por mis ganas de ver la nueva creación de Manolo Caro y, sobre todo, de descubrir a Mina (como no podía ser de otra manera), que presiento que esconde un universo enorme de secretos y dolor en su interior. Todo esto ha salido de poco más que un trailer, así que sólo espero no andar muy equivocada.
> 
> Así vamos haciendo boca en las pocas horas que nos quedan hasta que podamos sufrir y disfrutar con Alguien tiene que morir.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son todos obra y milagro del genio de Manolo Caro. Yo sólo los tomo para pasarlos por mi imaginación y darles una pequeña vuelta.

Lo odiaba. Tan fuerte y tan intensamente que a ella misma le sorprendía cómo le quemaba por dentro. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que asumió que su corazón se había vuelto frío e insensible. Duro como una piedra, incapaz de volver a sentir nada.

Pero se había equivocado, como tantas otras veces en su vida. Como casi siempre, si era completamente sincera. Y la opresión en su pecho lo hacía bien palpable, bombeando por sus venas una furia que la estaba devorando. Brutalmente real. Tanto, que casi hasta se ahogaba. Porque no estaba acostumbrada a sentir algo así. Ni a sentir, en general. La presión la desbordaba y volvía blancos sus nudillos mientras apretaba sus manos inconscientemente, y sus labios desaparecían por momentos al transformarse en una fina línea sin color atenazada entre sus dientes. No, claro que no estaba acostumbrada, porque su alma era impasible ante cualquier emoción. Porque no había encontrado una forma más humana de subsistir en medio de la constante pesadilla de sus días. Sólo así había aprendido a conformarse. O, al menos, a sobrevivir.

Los años le habían enseñado con crueldad a medir y controlar cada uno de sus pasos. Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus expresiones. Todo formaba parte del maldito circo en el que estaba encerrada. De esa macabra existencia de la que no podía escapar. Se había adaptado a la nada inabarcable en un ejercicio heroico y diario de autonegación para perderse a sí misma en favor de un bien mayor. Aunque ese “ _bien_ ” mayor no fuese otra cosa que su envidiable e insoportable vida. Le costaba tolerar haberlo logrado, sobre todo porque no se reconocía en quien se había convertido. No le caía nada bien la mujer que le devolvía el reflejo del espejo de su tocador. Ella, que en una vida que le parecía de otra persona, muchos años atrás, había sido alegre. Feliz, impulsiva, divertida. Le gustaba improvisar, se arriesgaba. Se atrevía a jugar. Creía que el mundo era suyo, y lo creía de verdad.

Lo creyó durante un tiempo, cuando era joven e ingenua. Cuando pensaba que la vida era una fiesta maravillosa. Y entonces un apuesto y prometedor español atravesó el umbral de la casa de sus papás en México y se encaprichó de ella, y la encandiló para que cayese a sus pies aquella misma noche. Le aseguró que bajaría la luna para ella si se lo pedía. Y Mina pensó que era verdad, y que eso era el amor. Qué idiota. Pero claro, cuando el padre de él convenció al suyo de que el matrimonio entre ambos era beneficioso para las dos familias, ella se sintió la mujer más afortunada del universo. Y no le importó que la convenciera de abandonar su tierra a cambio de una vida de ensueño en Madrid junto a él. Consideró que por fin recibiría el lugar que merecía en el mundo, porque ella estaba hecha para llegar lejos y triunfar, y nada mejor para ello que ser la esposa de un hombre de buena familia y mucho dinero en España. Allí no podía esperarle nada más que un brillante futuro. Y por eso lo dejó todo sin mirar atrás. Cuánto se había arrepentido de aquel día desde entonces. Para nada, porque su necedad ya no tenía remedio.

A pesar de todo, todavía siguió creyendo un poco más, aunque no tenía demasiadas razones para ello. La realidad la envolvió, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya la había atrapado y encerrado sin remedio. Y su marido dejó de ser el hombre atento y enamorado que ella creía conocer, y se volvió distante y autoritario. Empezó a preocuparle mucho más el estatus social de la familia que el bienestar de su esposa. La maternidad la hizo más feliz y desdichada de lo que nunca pudo imaginar, y supuso para ella el candado definitivo que ya nunca podría abrir. Porque su hijo era lo único que amaba en el mundo - y no estaba segura de que ella pudiese amar -, pero su llegada también supuso su condena a cadena perpetua. Y después llegó la guerra, y con ella los bombardeos, los chivatazos, la represión, el miedo, el fingir, el tomar partido, el venderse al mejor postor para asegurarse una buena vida. Y eso ya nunca cambió, porque Gregorio ascendió como la espuma dentro del Régimen, y ser un poco más libres nunca fue una opción. Hipotecó la felicidad de todos en favor de su éxito político sin dudarlo ni un instante. En esa casa nunca le importó a nadie cómo se sintiera el resto. El deber era el deber, y punto.

Y su suegra… Amparo. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado al recordar el repugnante comentario que había hecho sobre la independencia de su país durante la cena. Llevaba media vida aguantando sus insolencias en silencio, y hoy había estado a punto de no callar. Nunca había mostrado ni el más mínimo signo de aprecio por ella. No le gustaba, lo sabía bien. Y tampoco le preocupaba demasiado que fuera así a estas alturas de su vida. Se había acostumbrado a convivir con su presencia, a mantenerse en pie a la sombra de sus decisiones. Había aprendido a no luchar con el hecho de que su palabra pesase más en su matrimonio que la suya propia. Para ella nunca fue más que una existencia incómoda, una pobre desgraciada que había seducido a su hijo y a la que ella, en su generosidad, había admitido en su casa como invitada forzosa. Sabía cuál era su lugar, y había terminado por adaptarse sin tener que tratar demasiado con ella en el día a día.

Lo que nunca le perdonaría es que convenciese a su marido de enviar a Gabino lejos de ella con pretextos ridículos sobre su educación y su seguridad. Dónde iba a estar mejor un hijo que con su madre. “ _Hasta que pasen estos tiempos convulsos, para que no le falte de nada_ ”, recuerda que argumentó. Y Gregorio accedió sin consultárselo, rompiéndole el corazón sin compasión en mil pedazos. Porque cualquier cosa que Amparo dijera era la verdad absoluta. Al menos consiguió que lo enviasen a su hogar, en México, donde sabía que su mamá iba a cuidarlo mejor que ella misma.

Cuando él se fue, primero le inundó la pena, y después la nada más absoluta. Su alma ya nunca pudo volar como soñaba hacer. En ese momento dejó de creer que hubiese algo en el mundo que le perteneciera. Se había equivocado tanto que su vida ya era un desastre sin remedio. Y se rindió, porque no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando contra un muro indestructible.

Después se volvió despiadada. No encontró otra forma de sobrevivir.

La noche en que Gabino se fue de la casa, Mina dejó de sentir.

Se arrancó con furia los pendientes y los dejó caer dentro del joyero. El golpe que dio en la tapa para cerrarlo fue ruidoso y desmedido. No iba con ella el no poder controlar sus emociones, porque se le había olvidado lo que era sentir que la desbordaban. Y todo era culpa del intenso odio que inundaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Por la desfachatez de su hijo, por esa incómoda presencia, por el nuevo problema que le había buscado cuando ya le sobraban por todas partes...

\- Estabas preciosa esta noche.

La irrupción de su marido en la habitación la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había oído que abría la puerta. Tampoco lo esperaba hasta mucho rato después, cuando le hubiera dado tiempo a fingir que ya estaba dormida. Pero ella estaba perdiendo ese valioso tiempo dejándose torturar por una rabia que no podía controlar. Sus manos temblaron de nuevo cuando las dirigió hacia su cabeza para deshacer su peinado.

\- Gracias - musitó, más por cumplir que por verdadero agradecimiento.

La figura de Gregorio se recortó en el espejo a través de las sombras, y él se acercó a ella y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para poder inclinarse hacia su mejilla. La besó con parsimonia. De forma lenta, sonora y húmeda. Mina cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo y para evitar resistirse al contacto con el que, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su marido. El hombre al que le debía respeto, entrega y sumisión, porque eso es lo que marca la ley. Aunque no se mereciera ni un poquito de todo eso. Desprendía un olor a tabaco fuerte y repugnante. Seguramente había sacado sus mejores puros para acompañar la última copa y terminar de cerrar el trato que estaba sobre la mesa de la cena que acababan de terminar. Ella lo sabía bien, aunque nadie se hubiese dignado a comentárselo todavía. Continuó sacando horquillas de entre su pelo en cuanto él se separó de su piel, y al volver a levantar la mirada se encontró con una enigmática sonrisa en el reflejo de su rostro, muy cerca de ella, justo sobre su hombro. No se alejaba, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, porque implicaba que estaba contento porque todo había salido según sus planes, y eso no era bueno para ella. Se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por mostrarse despreocupada, y forzó una sonrisa de vuelta a la de él a través del espejo. Gregorio amplió el tamaño de la suya propia y acercó la mano hasta su cuello, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos la piel desnuda de su clavícula. Mina contuvo el aliento y el escalofrío para esquivar cualquier gesto de desagrado.

\- ¿Vienes a la cama?

“ _Ni en tus mejores sueños_ ”, pensó. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, porque el miedo a las consecuencias de una negativa tan directa pudo más. No era una temeraria inconsciente, así que tan sólo negó con fingida tristeza mientras se encogía de hombros. Necesitaba una buena excusa, y la necesitaba rápido.

\- No me esperes - susurró con fingido y calculado pesar. Los años de experiencia la precedían -. Todavía me lleva un rato hasta que me desvista, y quiero bajar a por un vaso de leche, la cena me ha resultado muy pesada - improvisó con seguridad, logrando que su argumento fuese creíble -. Se te hace tarde y necesitas descansar.

“ _Y estás borracho, ni loca me voy contigo_ ”, añadió en su cabeza.

\- Todo ha salido a pedir de boca, ¿no? - sus dedos continuaron trazando círculos en su hombro, y su tono de voz se volvió dulce y persuasivo. Todo fachada, no iba a entrar en su juego.

\- Sí, ha sido una velada muy agradable - forzó una nueva sonrisa y se revolvió para intentar liberarse de él, sin éxito. Chasqueó su lengua y tomó un paño del tocador para desmaquillarse -. Pero ya sabes, los años no perdonan en mi estómago.

Gregorio Falcón clavó su mirada en su mujer en el espejo, sin poder ocultar el deseo desinhibido en el brillo de sus ojos, y por un instante ella pensó que esa noche no iba a conseguir librarse de él. El pavor se instaló en cada una de las fibras de su ser y se esforzó por no mostrar el miedo que sentía mientras eliminaba la pintura de su cara aparentando una despreocupación total. Los ojos de su marido recorrieron su imagen de arriba a abajo durante un par de inacabables minutos. Pero el cielo quiso que se rindiera, porque a él no le gustaba esperar por nada ni por nadie. Hundió con lentitud su nariz en el cuello de Mina e inspiró intensamente, embriagándose de su perfume. Besó su piel una vez más en un segundo eterno, y por fin se separó de ella.

\- Pues entonces buenas noches, querida.

\- Buenas noches, Gregorio. Descansa.

Ella cruzó su mirada con la de él en el reflejo justo antes de que se diera la vuelta y se adentrara en el dormitorio. No se movió ni un milímetro. Todos sus músculos permanecieron en tensión hasta que oyó cómo se desvestía, porque eso implicaba que ya no iba a volver. Sólo entonces fue capaz de liberar lentamente todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido por miedo a que un solo sonido le recordase que ella aún estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia, completamente accesible para él, y que eso le hiciese cambiar de opinión. Sabía bien cómo ser una sombra imperceptible, lo tenía completamente interiorizado en su manual personal de supervivencia. Pero esta noche no iba a ser necesario, había logrado evitar el peligro.

Logró relajarse un poco más cuando escuchó el crujir de los muelles del colchón y el reflejo de la luz de la mesita de noche de su marido se apagó en el espejo. Volvió a exhalar todo el aire con más furia que la primera vez, y se dejó envolver de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Asco. Eso sí lo tenía bien identificado, nunca había dejado de sentirlo. Por él, por sus decisiones, por su forma de tratarla y de imponerle su voluntad como si no fuera más que cualquier otro mueble de la casa. Ya no le quería, porque no podía hacerlo. Nunca lo hizo en realidad, tan sólo se había dejado engañar por la ilusión que su inocencia confundió con el amor. Lo único que sentía era el más profundo y sincero asco de sólo pensar en su existencia. Y en tener que compartir la suya propia con la de él de forma irremediable hasta el fin de sus días. No podía imaginar una condena peor, y todavía no lograba entender qué había hecho para merecerla, además de ser una tonta ilusa e imprudente.

Contempló la imagen de sí misma que el espejo le devolvía y sonrió con tristeza. No le quedaban ya fuerzas para intentar cambiar nada. En otra época se habría dejado la piel por resistirse y huir de la cárcel que la mantenía presa e inútil, pero ya no. Esta era su triste y desesperada realidad. La del miedo a pensar, a decir, a hacer. El pavor a las consecuencias, a existir por su propia cuenta, a que cualquier nimiedad molestase lo suficiente como para que ella tuviese que sufrir tres o cuatro días de dolorosas humillaciones. Se frotó la cara con el paño para eliminar todos los restos de su maquillaje, tratando de llevarse con él su falta de dignidad. Esa que empezó a perder la primera vez que calló, y desapareció del todo la segunda y la tercera, cuando se volvió cómplice del silencio. Cuando se habituó y asumió como inevitable la vida que le había tocado vivir, lejos de su familia y de todo lo que una vez la hizo feliz, y al lado de un hombre que no sabía amar y que la consideraba una posesión más. Un hombre que era frío y autoritario con ella. Y violento. Muy. Aunque eso había aprendido a controlarlo. Casi siempre. No le había quedado más remedio que utilizar su inteligencia para protegerse, porque se rindió hace muchos años ante la evidencia de que jamás podría escapar de su inmerecido castigo.

La oscura marca en su costado se lo recordó una vez más, como cada noche cuando se desvestía en su cambiador. No debía alzar su voz si no quería sufrir las terribles consecuencias de su atrevimiento. El simple hecho de intentarlo era un suicidio. Aquella vez fue para tratar de impedir que arrancaran a su hijo de su lado. Había sucedido antes, pero no volvió a suceder después. Esa fatídica noche comprendió a la perfección que no tenía nada que decir, y que el mutismo sería su único aliado si quería resistir. Parecer impasible, volverse de piedra. Ese había sido el terrible precio a pagar y con el que tenía que lidiar cada día. Pero en el más absoluto silencio, porque no había otra forma de sobrevivir.

Dejó que el impecable vestido granate que había lucido durante la velada se deslizase por sus piernas y se acarició la cicatriz. La blancura de su tez acentuaba la marca sobre su torso. La noche en que se conocieron y se convirtió en su nueva compañera de vida, en un recordatorio incorruptible de lo que podía suceder si no se comportaba, Mina había perdido a su hijo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar el desagradable recuerdo sin demasiado éxito. “ _En esta casa se hace lo que yo diga_ ”, había zanjado su marido antes de dejarla tirada en el suelo de su habitación. Un rato antes, la hebilla de su cinturón había desgarrado su piel a lo largo de todas las costillas del lado izquierdo de su débil cuerpo, que había temblado de miedo durante días después de ese momento. La sucesión de imágenes se repitió en su cabeza una noche más a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo mientras se agachaba para recoger el vestido del suelo y colgarlo en una percha. La discusión había ido subiendo de tono a medida que ella perdía la paciencia y las ganas de razonar con Gregorio por las buenas, hasta que al final el zanjó la pelea de la única forma que sabía: imponiendo su criterio a cualquier precio con tal de acallar cualquier voz discordante. Mina se deshizo de los incómodos tacones y alivió el dolor de sus pies con el frío del suelo. Recuerda que se quedó sin respiración y cayó al suelo. Y que todo se había teñido de rojo. Después Rosario la encontró, seguramente enviada por él, y la ayudó a calmar su llanto con una ternura infinita. Ya de madrugada, cosió su herida en secreto en la cocina, porque nunca nadie debía saber lo que había pasado. A pesar de su buen hacer, su falta de experiencia provocó que la sombra del dolor quedase para siempre visible en su piel. Él nunca le pidió perdón, seguramente convencido de que había obrado como debía. Ninguno mencionó jamás el “ _accidente_ ”, y Gabino se marchó como su padre había dispuesto.

Hoy lo había recuperado. O eso pensaba ella antes de verlo ante la puerta de la casa, porque la realidad era bien diferente. No era tonta, se había dado cuenta muy rápido. Se enfundó el camisón de raso de color blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies y se cubrió los hombros con una bata larga del mismo color. No, claro que no lo había recuperado, porque el hombre que había vuelto de México no era a quien se esperaba en esa casa. Tal vez Gregorio todavía no se había dado cuenta, pero no hay nada que pase desapercibido para una madre, sin importar el tiempo que llevaban separados. La rebeldía, las ganas de decir que no, brillaban con firmeza en sus ojos. Sólo esperaba que su marido no se esforzase por hacerlo desaparecer a la fuerza cuando se percatase. Porque si no, lo único que iban a encontrarse eran problemas. Para ella era ya demasiado tarde, pero no estaba dispuesta a ver cómo su hijo se apagaba irremediablemente de la misma forma. No lucharía por ella nunca más, pero haría lo que fuera necesario por él. Siempre fue así, y siempre sería igual. Y si eso era el amor, así es como ella amaba a su hijo.

Aunque también lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tan fuerte… Mina apagó sigilosamente la luz del cambiador y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, desgañitarse hasta perder la voz, pero el simple pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío que la hizo estremecerse. No haría algo así nunca. No si quería seguir viviendo. Y ahora debía hacerlo porque tal vez tenía algo que defender. Alargó el brazo para coger el cepillo del tocador y se desenredó el cabello con furia. Pequeños e imperceptibles gestos cotidianos que le hacían experimentar algún tipo de sensación - aunque fuese dolorosa -, para ayudarle a experimentar que seguía siendo humana a pesar de su larguísimo letargo. Había aprendido a recordárselo así.

Se odiaba a sí misma por reconocer un sentimiento olvidado en el odio hacia Gabino. Porque fuese él quien había despertado de nuevo en ella una sensación ya olvidada. Y aún así no podía evitar odiarlo más a él por ser tan atrevido. Tan provocador. El desafío de su mirada, la desfachatez de sus palabras, la falta de protocolo en sus gestos. Ella no lo había educado así, y estaba segura de que tampoco lo había hecho su mamá. Lo había aprendido en la calle. A lo mejor con ese amigo suyo que había tenido la desgracia de traer con él. A ese pobre muchacho sí que le odiaba, mucho más que a su hijo. “ _Ha sido él quien me ha removido por dentro_ ”, se repetía en bucle desde que habían comenzado a cenar para alejar el blanco de su adorado hijo. Era mucho más fácil, por descontado, porque no tenía ningún otro tipo de sentimiento hacia él. No alcanzaba a comprender qué hacía en su casa, pero su presencia no traía nada bueno. Quién se había creído que era para aparecer así a perturbar su inexistente equilibrio. Tan educado, tan misterioso y galante, tan libre…

A Gregorio no le había gustado nada, no tenía ni la más mínima duda. Ni a Amparo. Lo que su existencia y su verdad simbolizaban no le venía bien a la imagen de la familia. Iban a hacerle la vida imposible para lograr que saliese de la casa cuanto antes sin que pareciera que lo estaban echando directamente. Y desde luego que ella no se iba a esforzar lo más mínimo en impedirlo, porque lo último que quería era involucrarse en una guerra que no era suya y que no le importaba en absoluto. Y aun así, - pobre idiota -, había sido incapaz de rehuir la defensa que le quemó en los labios cuando Gregorio le había atacado directamente, obligándole a algo que él había declinado cortésmente. No entendía cómo no le había pedido cuentas por haber osado desacreditarlo delante de sus invitados. La realidad es que se había ganado todas las papeletas para una buena represalia. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. A pesar de su atrevimiento, por algún extraño milagro del cielo y con ayuda del alcohol y el buen humor con el que había terminado la velada, ni siquiera se lo había recriminado. Y ahora el león dormía plácidamente en la cama, y ella podía respirar tranquila dentro su ínfimo remanso de paz. Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama e intuyó su figura bajo las sábanas entre las sombras. Hasta logró percibir sus suaves ronquidos en el silencio de la noche. Había conseguido llegar al final del día sin tener que lamentar daños un día más.

Dejó con cuidado el cepillo sobre el tocador y se agitó el pelo con los dedos. Apagó también la luz del espejo y se calzó las alpargatas que la esperaban junto a la silla para dirigirse con sigilo hacia la puerta. Empleó casi treinta segundos en abrirla y cerrarla sin producir ni un solo ruido. A pesar de su larga experiencia en escabullirse de allí, sabía bien que el menor movimiento en falso podía traicionarla, y no podía arriesgar lo que hoy ya había ganado.

En medio de la penumbra nocturna recorrió el señorial pasillo retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo mientras giraba la alianza entre sus dedos. No podía ser, tenía que superar esta estupidez de no ser capaz de controlar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Y, sobre todo, por su corazón. Porque hacía muchos años que había logrado arrinconar todo eso y no podía permitirse que volviera a salir. Se paró ante las escaleras y suspiró con pesar antes de atreverse a bajar. Su mirada recorrió con calma cada recoveco del techo y las numerosas obras de arte que adornaban las paredes. De cara a la sociedad, no se sorprendía de ser la envidia de todas sus vecinas. Tenía todo lo que una mujer de su estatus podía anhelar. Esa casa majestuosa, un marido trabajador y con una muy buena posición, dinero para cualquier capricho, un apuesto hijo, y tiempo para dedicar a los quehaceres propios de una señora de bien. No podía quejarse de nada, y sin embargo no podía despreciar con más ganas cada minuto de su existencia. Tenía una vida que ella pensó que deseaba, y que no podía rechazar más, porque le privaba de lo único que ansiaba tener: libertad. La libertad de la que parecía disfrutar sin condiciones ese joven, ese tal Lázaro. Lo había visto en sus ojos, se reflejaba en su sonrisa. Había algo tan puro en su presencia…

Otra vez él. El golpe del odio volvió a retumbar dentro de su pecho. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí y tenía que hacerlo ya. No tenía cabida en sus pensamientos, no era relevante ni se merecía que perdiera ni un solo minuto. Tenía problemas de sobra con los que lidiar cada día como para añadir uno más a su saco sin fondo. Y más aún si el nuevo resucitaba en ella un sentimiento tan impertinente como ese. Tenía que apagarlo inmediatamente. Pero había sido tan amable con ella, tan cercano al saludarla y presentarse, tan atento y respetuoso con todo su entorno... Se movía de una forma tan elegante que parecía no pisar el suelo. Su sonrisa le había parecido la más sincera que había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Hasta el tono de su voz era cálido y agradable, y su elección de las palabras exquisita. No había conocido nunca a nadie como él, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Y le incomodaba hasta límites insospechados pensar en algo así. Se pasó una mano por la cara y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Hoy no tenía ánimo para pelear más, estaba demasiado cansada. Decidió concederse sólo unas horas para dejar pista libre a la repulsión que le generaban sus desconocidos sentimientos. Podía permitirse que el odio la poseyera y eliminarlo después. Sin que quedase ni un solo resto del desastre por la mañana, para volver a ser la señora impasible y fría que tanto le había costado construir. La existencia de ese muchacho tenía que ser completamente irrelevante para ella cuando volviera a amanecer.

Cuando estaba a punto de pisar el primer escalón del segundo tramo de la escalera completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, se percató de que había luz en el piso de abajo. Supuso que Rosario aún no habría terminado de recoger los restos de la cena, pero aun así puso especial cuidado en que nadie pudiese notar su presencia. Siempre alerta. Siempre. Al girar en el rellano para encarar la última parte de la bajada, fuertemente agarrada a la barandilla de madera, pudo comprobar que su predicción era completamente errónea.

Su corazón perdió un latido y se quedó sin respiración. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar de forma incontrolable. Quiso retroceder, pero fue incapaz de moverse. No podía creerlo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que un rato después - no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado - la sensación de mareo casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Estaba tiritando, aunque no hacía frío. Mientras, ante sus ojos, en el secreto de la noche, Lázaro bailaba grácilmente de lado a lado del recibidor. Su cuerpo se agitaba en el aire como una pluma movida por el viento, sin perder el ritmo y de la forma más refinada que había visto nunca. Lo que se desarrollaba delante de ella era un espectáculo que jamás habría podido imaginar.

Las piernas de Mina no respondían a los gritos de su cerebro, que suplicaba que saliese de allí inmediatamente, y sólo alcanzó a cubrirse la boca con una mano temblorosa para evitar producir algún sonido. Cada pirueta del chico era una obra de arte. Todo su cuerpo se movía en completa sincronía, sus brazos fornidos y perfectos acompañaban el vaivén de cada uno de sus pasos con una elegancia exquisita. Hasta las puntas de sus pies estaban alineadas con los movimientos de su cabeza. Era increíble. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?

La piel de su torso desnudo brillaba por el sudor encima de unos trabajados músculos que se marcaban a la perfección con cada paso. Todo era armonía en la escena de estaba contemplando, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que perderse en cada gesto, siguiendo atenta con su mirada cada movimiento. La blancura de sus dientes resaltaba en su boca por el moreno de su piel. Sus rizos se agitaban de un lado a otro sin que pareciese que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero todo lo estaba, y de repente ella tenía mucho, muchísimo calor, a pesar de seguir temblando.

¿Qué hacía aquel hombre danzando así en su casa? ¿Y si alguien lo veía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan desfachatado? Quiso detener ese sinsentido, pero algo muy dentro de ella la paralizaba y le exigía disfrutar hasta el final de algo inaudito para sus ojos. Pensó que la oscuridad la protegía, pero se estaba equivocando envalentonada por lo que la visión estaba despertando en su interior. Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era. La rabia encendió sus mejillas y trató de agarrarse desesperadamente al odio que había liberado unos cuantos escalones más arriba, pero ya no fue capaz de encontrarlo. Intentó maldecir el descaro del recién descubierto bailarín, pero tampoco pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Lo que veía lo llenaba todo, arrasando a su paso con cualquier cosa que ella tratara de poner en su camino. Había algo mágico e hipnótico en ese extraño ritual que había invadido sin querer, y no podía - ni quería - escapar de él. Pensó en evitarlo, pero su cabeza se empeñó en grabar a fuego en su retina cada instante de la visión.

Y de repente, Lázaro giró en el aire y alzó la cabeza en su dirección, descubriéndola entre las sombras. Su presencia le asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer al posar sus pies en el suelo. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él llenos de horror por haber sido descubierta, pero ni aún así logró que sus músculos respondieran a sus exigencias.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! - susurró el muchacho azorado, intentando recuperar el aliento -. ¡Qué pena! La espanté, ¿cierto? - en un rápido movimiento tomó una camiseta blanca de tirantes que había dejado sobre un mueble y se la metió por la cabeza mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras.

Mina observó espantada que acudía a su encuentro y quiso huir a toda prisa, mientras con sus manos realizaba gestos de negación sin poder borrar de su rostro la impresión que la situación le estaba causando.

\- No, no… - masculló entre dientes agitando su cabeza enérgicamente -. Yo… - aunque su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, no encontraba nada adecuado que pudiese decir.

\- Lo siento mucho, señora, no quería molestarla. Discúlpeme, por favor - ella negó de nuevo con su cabeza al ver que estaba a punto de llegar junto a ella.

\- Es mejor que me vaya - murmuró cuando él la alcanzó y por fin consiguió reaccionar, subiéndose al primer escalón. Se revolvió, presa de los nervios y el apuro, y se resistió con todo su ser a mirarle.

\- ¡No! Por favor, señora Falcón, yo no quise esto, no se vaya. Discúlpeme, soy yo el que está fuera de lugar - su voz temblaba abrumada por la vergüenza, pero aun así, y aunque titubeó y avanzó y retrocedió como un autómata durante algunos segundos, se aventuró a alargar su mano y a tomarla suavemente del brazo.

Mina se detuvo al instante. Su estómago dio un vuelco y todos sus músculos se tensaron. La estaba tocando. ¿Por qué lo hacía, cómo se atrevía? Quiso ignorarlo, evitar a toda costa centrar su atención en ese descarado contacto, pero su piel era cálida y el roce de su mano sobre la tela suave y reconfortante. Buscó en su interior el desprecio que había sentido hacia él durante todo el día, el malestar que le había generado su inesperada visita, pero su desbocado corazón sólo podía pensar en lo cautivante del roce entre sus pieles. “ _Ya es suficiente, Mina_ ”, se cortó a sí misma. Cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza los carrillos. No podía consentir semejante osadía. Cinco interminables segundos después giró su cabeza hacia él con la amenazada pintada en los ojos y el miedo escondido en las pupilas. Su gélida mirada se dirigió primero hacia la descarada mano que rodeaba con delicadeza su brazo, y hacia la cara del joven después. Él lo entendió al instante y la soltó, torpe y abochornado.

\- Perdón, señora. Perdón - bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y se alejó un par de pasos de ella sobre el rellano de la escalera. Pasó sus manos por las perneras de su pantalón en un gesto nervioso e inconsciente que no pasó desapercibido para la atenta mirada de ella. Se sentía intimidado, y tenía que aprovechar esa ventaja sobre él para camuflar su propia debilidad, así que no rebajó ni un poquito su frialdad. Se había pasado de la raya y tenía que saberlo -. Pero no se marche, por favor - tartamudeó sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza -. En todo caso soy yo el que estaba molestando. Usted está en su casa, se puede mover a donde guste…

\- No, bueno, obvio - le interrumpió ella autoritariamente. Lázaro se encogió y retrocedió un nuevo paso, encontrando la pared a su espalda.

\- Discúlpeme, por favor. He sido un atrevido. Ustedes me han recibido muy bien y yo no quisiera causar problemas. Me sobrepasé - su súplica angustiada y sincera casi consiguió conmover el insensible corazón de Mina, pero ella se resistió manteniendo su posición dominante.

\- No voy a ser yo la que lo niegue - susurró.

El siseo de su conversación retumbaba en el hueco de la escalera aunque sus palabras apenas eran audibles, y Mina se percató de que estaba siendo muy imprudente. Se refugió en el silencio sin tener ni idea de qué era exactamente lo que debía hacer. Quería desaparecer de allí y borrar lo que había visto de su mente, pero algo que desconocía la retenía cerca del chico.

Con el último golpe de la merecida reprimenda, Lázaro se armó de valor y sus miradas se encontraron. La profundidad de sus pupilas hizo sentir a Mina que estaba ante un acantilado inescrutable, asomándose a un universo nuevo y desconocido, pero lleno de todo lo que ella no tenía. Sintió vértigo, y de forma inconsciente relajó la expresión de su rostro, convirtiéndola en algo similar a lo que otros llamarían ternura, pero que no era habitual ver en ella. Él también se relajó, y sin romper el contacto visual, inclinó la cabeza para disculparse de nuevo y se acercó lentamente, pintando una impoluta sonrisa en su rostro con cada paso. Ella siguió con atención sus movimientos, y no se alejó cuando lo tuvo justo delante y sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Su parte racional no dejaba de preguntarle a gritos qué estaba haciendo, pero no quería responderle. El calor de la mirada del joven podía mucho más. Se perdió en ella, y un poco después se dio cuenta de que se estaba ruborizando. Lo notó en sus mejillas y en la discreta sonrisa que no había podido contener. También tenía miedo. Pero no el miedo que estaba acostumbrada a sentir, era uno distinto que no le exigía huir. Ni protegerse. No quería moverse de allí, aunque había perdido la conciencia del tiempo que había pasado. Se agobió al ser consciente de que se estaba arriesgando mucho. La mezcla en ebullición en su interior la estaba superando. No era dueña de sí misma, no alcanzaba a comprender qué clase de embrujo había caído sobre ella, pero no lo podía consentir. En el lapso de un necesario parpadeo logró un segundo de mente fría y claridad que alcanzó para que chasquease la lengua y borrase la inexplicable sonrisa de su boca.

\- Sólo iba a la cocina a por un vaso de leche - le indicó.

\- ¿La puedo acompañar?

“ _¿Pero es que no se cansa de ser un insolente o qué le pasa?_ ”, pensó ella, pero sin lograr romper el contacto visual. “ _No sé cómo se atreve_ ”, continuó el monólogo en su cabeza. Quería que volviera el odio que tanto le quemaba hacía sólo unos minutos para poder ponerle en su sitio, pero se había esfumado. Sólo había calidez, una calidez extraña y agradable que le impedía rechazarlo por más que supiera que justo eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Se encogió de hombros y agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de su exhaustivo escrute. Luchó por recuperar la compostura mientras cerraba los ojos y con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

\- Mejor eso a que alguien te vea aquí haciendo… lo que hacías - le respondió sin volverse. El sonido de sus pasos a su espalda fue inmediato.

La cocina estaba a oscuras y vacía. Situada en el sótano de la casa, era sin duda el lugar favorito de Mina. Allí se sentía un poco más a salvo, porque nadie la buscaba. Era el dominio exclusivo de Rosario, y siempre era bien recibida. Le gustaba escaparse allí siempre que podía, porque al menos por un momento podía alejarse de los juicios y las expectativas sin tener que medir cada palabra que pronunciaba. También había pasado entre esas cuatro paredes muchas de las noches en las que había necesitado huir de su dormitorio. Había llorado mucho allí dentro, y también se había maldecido y reconstruido a sí misma con impulsos que ya no tenía.

Encendió una pequeña lámpara en la pared junto a la puerta y caminó directa hacia la tinaja de leche fresca. Lázaro entró tras ella y se quedó en el umbral de la sala por miedo a molestarla. No estaba seguro de si ir con ella era lo correcto, pero tampoco quería que ella se quedase con una imagen equivocada de él, y tenía que asegurarse de que por la mañana no contase algo que pudiera perjudicarlo. Mina sacó dos tazas de la alacena y las llenó por la mitad. No quería volver a encontrarse con sus ojos porque no podía dejar que ningún atisbo de fragilidad aflorase de nuevo. Llevaba todo el camino castigándose mentalmente por estar perdiendo el control. Por haberle concedido un palmo de ventaja al odio que creyó que tenía que liberar. Había bajado la guardia y se había equivocado. Ella era fría y dura, sin ningún tipo de sentimientos. Ni buenos, ni malos, ni lo que fuera que ese muchacho le estaba provocando. Todo era culpa de la tensión que habían acumulado durante la cena, sin duda. Y del cansancio que sentía.

Se acercó a él dubitativa y le tendió la taza sin dignarse a mirarlo. Él la tomó en silencio y se refugió en el quicio de la puerta mientras Mina tomaba un sorbo de su taza y se apoyaba en la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la cocina, para no tener que quedarse frente a él. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le había dejado bajar allí con ella. Hasta en eso había sido débil, y también había sido un error.

\- ¿Así que bailas? - indagó cuando el silencio se le hizo insoportable. De algo tenían que hablar, ya estaban allí los dos juntos. Lo vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Sí, señora. Ballet clásico - respondió él -. ¿Le gusta? - ella se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia.

“ _Y qué sé yo, si hasta hoy no lo había visto nunca_ ”, se dijo en su cabeza.

\- Yo lo vengo haciendo desde bien chiquito, aprendí solo - percibió que se movía para acercarse a ella, envalentonado por el comienzo del diálogo, pero ella no modificó su postura ni se volvió hacia él. Tenía que evitar como fuera que volviesen a conectar, porque no podría lidiar con un nuevo ataque de sentimientos -. Sueño con llegar a París para estudiar allá. Dicen que es el lugar más bello del mundo. ¿Usted lo conoce?

\- Sí, he estado una vez - asintió mientras recordaba el tour por Europa de su luna de miel, quizás uno de sus pocos recuerdos felices que conservaba -. Se ve bien hermoso, la verdad.

\- Qué lindo - Lázaro se situó ante ella sonriendo ampliamente, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Mina decidió concentrar su mirada en sus manos para esquivarle -. Llevo mucho tiempo juntando la plata para poder hacer este viaje, porque bueno, en la casa de mis papás no hay mucho. - “ _Así que una familia sin recursos_ ”, señaló su mente analítica -. Pero cuando Gabino me platicó que venía para acá sentí que también era mi oportunidad. Espero que no le moleste mi presencia, señora.

“ _No es por mí por quien te tienes que preocupar, Lázaro_ ”. Tenía enemigos mucho peores dentro de esa casa, aunque no tuviera ni idea. Ella no era nadie en realidad, aunque su fingida seguridad le hubiese hecho creerlo.

\- ¿Y de qué lo conoces a mi hijo? - le preguntó, atreviéndose a mirarlo discretamente. Llevaba horas haciéndose esa pregunta.

\- De la escuela, siempre hemos estado juntos. Somos los mejores amigos - le contestó, y no pudo esconder la emoción en su voz al mencionarlo. Tampoco pasó desapercibida para Mina, que arrugó la frente porque le parecía excesiva.

\- Pues nunca te mencionó en sus cartas.

\- Bueno, de seguro tenía tantas cosas que platicarle que no le alcanzaba el papel, señora - se acercó cauteloso hacia la mesa para apoyar en ella la taza vacía y provocó una nueva ola de tensión sobre la mujer, aunque él no la percibió. Se esforzó por no temblar de nuevo cuando él se apoyó a su lado despreocupadamente -. No se imagina cuánto la extrañaba, siempre estaba hablando de usted.

Su muro de contención y sus años de autocontrol fallaron al escucharle hablar de cómo había vivido su hijo tanto tiempo de distancia. Fue un solo segundo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su cabeza y sus ojos brillantes de emoción se encontraron con los de Lázaro otra vez. De nuevo se quedó sin respiración al asomarse al precipicio de su intensa mirada, y contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese desconocido con ella? Lo último que le faltaba era derrumbarse de esa manera. No y mil veces no.

Intentó resistirse, pero ya no podía escapar del mundo que se escondía en sus ojos. Estaba atrapada otra vez, por haber sido tonta y débil. Como no lo era nunca, maldita sea.

\- Han sido muchos años lejos - apenas vocalizó, porque estaba concentrada en intentar relajarse.

\- Pero ya está aquí - en un nuevo exceso de confianza provocando por la sensación que tenía de que las piernas de la madre de su mejor amigo no iban a sostenerla, posó su mano de nuevo en su brazo -. Creo que se siente tantito desubicado, pero ya se va a encontrar, ya lo va a ver. Pasa que esto no se parece en nada a México.

\- No, lo cierto es que no - Mina negó enérgicamente y cerró los ojos.

El roce de su piel había logrado el mismo efecto que antes en la escalera. Vértigo absoluto. “ _Por qué, por qué, por qué_ ”, seguía interrogándose. Por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella justo ahora, por qué tenía la sensación de que su inestable equilibrio se estaba viniendo abajo. Por qué perdía tan rápido una partida que le había costado tanto ganar. ¿Qué tenía ese joven tan apuesto e ilusionado que estaba tirando por la borda todos sus principios? Tenía que odiarlo por traerle problemas, eso era lo correcto. No podía sentirse bien por tenerle cerca, ni podía estremecerse porque se atreviese a tocarla. Ya había tenido suficiente, tenía que reconstruirse. Esto se terminaba aquí y ahora.

\- Creo que es mejor que me retire a dormir, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - le indicó tratando de sonar segura. Sacudió su brazo discretamente y apoyó la taza en la mesa, junto a la de él. Lázaro retiró la mano, confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

\- Claro, señora - la observó volverse para salir de la estancia y carraspeó antes de que eso ocurriera, forzándola a detenerse, aunque no se giró en su dirección -. Quiero volver a disculparme por lo de antes, no la quise incomodar y no se va a volver a repetir. Y bueno, yo sólo le quiero decir que casi ni van a notar que estoy acá, voy a irme muy rápido. En cuanto pueda arreglar todos mis papeles para viajar a Francia yo me desaparezco.

\- Qué bueno eso - le respondió sin volverse, intentando ser fría, aunque su fachada se estaba descomponiendo a marchas forzadas. ¿Por qué tampoco quería que se fuera, si sabía que era la única manera de recuperar la normalidad?

\- También le quería dar las gracias por haberme defendido antes, en la cena. ¿Sabe? Allá en México todos dicen que en Europa se cumplen los sueños, y yo sólo quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo - ahora sí tuvo que girarse hacia él, no lo pudo reprimir. Recuperó el lugar que había ocupado hasta hacía unos segundos, justo delante de él, con el sufrimiento pintado en el rostro. No podía soportar escuchar de los labios de alguien tan puro una idea tan equivocada -. La neta… - Lázaro la contempló desconcertado, sin saber si continuar hablando. La mujer parecía a punto de llorar y él no sabía por qué - ...es que hasta ahora Madrid me pareció más gris de lo que imaginaba. - “ _No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto_ ”, quiso decirle mientras se acercaba más a él -. Pero igual yo vine hasta acá porque creo que debo enseñarle al mundo lo que yo hago, y no voy a parar hasta que lo logre.

Mina no pudo soportarlo más y una lágrima descarada rodó por su mejilla. Era un hombre tan libre, tan puro, tan inocente,… Quería descubrir y disfrutar la vida y estaba emocionado porque pensaba que podría lograrlo. No se merecía que nadie le hiciese daño, pero quería cumplir su objetivo en un lugar que no estaba hecho para personas como él. Le cortarían las alas y después lo abandonarían a su suerte completamente destrozado. Si es que encontraba la forma de sobrevivir, y había que esconder algo de maldad en el alma para ello. Él era demasiado bueno. No lo iba a lograr, y ella sólo quería protegerle y prometerle que sí conseguiría todo lo que deseaba porque ella se encargaría de ello, aunque supiese que eso era imposible. Tomó una de sus manos sin poder controlar el temblor y se refugió en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por su cara en silencio. El chico estaba completamente rígido, sin la menor idea de cómo reaccionar. Cualquier cosa que se le ocurría era inapropiada. No era adecuado abrazarla, ni en cien mil años, aunque desease hacerlo. ¡Era la madre de Gabino, por el amor de Dios! Se limitó a permitirle liberar su dolor sobre su hombro, exactamente como ella había querido, y apretó su mano con fuerza hasta que su llanto cesó.

\- ¿Señora? - murmuró con suavidad.

Mina estaba carcomida por la vergüenza y la debilidad. Había sido tan tonta que se había dejado vencer por completo. ¿Qué iba a pensar de ella? Se había expuesto ante un joven desconocido que podía contarle lo que acababa de presenciar a su hijo, obligándola a enfrentarse a preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Pero de repente se había sentido tan a gusto, y él había sido tan atento, y ella había sentido que por fin podía confiar en alguien que la iba a comprender, aunque él pecase de optimismo demencial. No tenía ni idea, y ella sabía demasiado. Ya no podía remediar lo que acababa de pasar. Al comienzo de la noche había abierto una pequeña grieta en su corazón que ahora era un boquete supurante con el que no podía lidiar. Se alejó del cuerpo del bailarín cuando le escuchó hablar y se frotó rápidamente la cara para borrar los restos del llanto antes de atreverse a encararlo. Algo debía decirle, aunque fuese una verdad a medias, pero no podía ignorar lo sucedido.

\- Ten cuidado, muchacho - su voz era ronca y tenue, pero firme y segura en la advertencia, que no era más que su realidad radical -. A veces las ilusiones que nos traen hasta aquí son demasiado frágiles y hay muchos empeñados en que no duren - suspiró con pesar -. Al romperse se llevan nuestras vidas por delante.

\- No se preocupe, yo sé que eso a mí no me va a pasar porque no me pienso rendir - Mina se mordió el labio inferior, derrotada, y decidió acariciar su cara suavemente. Ya no tenía mucho más que perder ante él.

\- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero las cosas no siempre se dan.

Recorrió su pómulo con el pulgar y jugueteó con uno de sus rizos. Cerró los ojos para liberar una nueva lágrima y le sonrió con tristeza. Estuvo a punto de apoyar su frente en la de él, pero se contuvo en el último instante. Pobre iluso, no iba a lograr resistir ni unos días en este nido de víboras. Ojalá ella pudiera cuidarlo y beber de su libertad la que ella perdió al resignarse a su insoportable existencia. Pero no le correspondía, ella ya tomó sus decisiones cuando pudo y ahora Lázaro era alguien inalcanzable para una mujer como ella.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Falcón? - susurró el chico muy cerca de sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos y buceó de nuevo en el indescriptible brillo de la vida que veía en él, y que nada tenía nada que ver con la muerte que ella guardaba en los suyos. Trató de volver a sonreír sin éxito, y palmeó con delicadeza su cara antes de retirar su mano.

\- Me puedes llamar Mina - le dijo, y besó suavemente su mejilla a modo de despedida. Se paró para respirar en su piel y le rozó con la punta de su nariz. Sintió la rigidez y la sorpresa en su cuerpo, pero ya no le importó -. Buenas noches, Lázaro - el chico, confundido y sorprendido, tomó su mano para retenerla junto a él unos segundos más, y besó su dorso con calma. La observó atentamente y asintió levemente, tratando de sonreír.

Ella esperó a que él soltara su mano y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse definitivamente hacia la puerta. Esta vez sin volver a mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía nunca sería capaz de salir de esa habitación.

\- Buenas noches… Mina - le oyó responder, ya en la distancia, cuando comenzaba el ascenso hacia el infierno de su habitación.

Entró en silencio y se apoyó en la puerta. Sin embargo dos segundos después sus piernas le fallaron y resbaló con su espalda para terminar sentada en el suelo. No entendía nada, la mujer que creía ser había desaparecido. Y el profundo dolor de su alma se asomaba a la superficie por cada poro de su piel. Tantos años ocupada en encerrarlo para fracasar estrepitosamente en una sola noche. Lloró en silencio hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Lloró como no había llorado desde la noche en que su hijo se fue a México. Lloró porque había regresado para dinamitar sus cimientos, y lloró por cómo lo había hecho, atrevido y desafiante. Lloró hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y el amanecer empezó a colarse por la ventana.

Se había equivocado tanto, tanto,...

Mina se deslizó debajo de las sábanas con cuidado de no despertar a su marido, que dormía plácidamente en su lado de la cama. El llanto amagó con volver cuando se tumbó a su lado, pero se resistió con la poca energía que le quedaba. Se replegó en su extremo del colchón, lo más lejos que pudo de él, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración.

Había caído, pero tenía que levantarse. Necesitaba volver a estar en pie para la hora del desayuno. Jamás le concedería a nadie dentro de esa casa el placer de verla frágil e insegura. Aunque tuviese que romperse en mil pedazos para resistir. Unas horas antes, cuando salió de esa misma habitación, había cometido el imperdonable error de concederle una tregua al látigo con el que se mantenía a raya, y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Se había permitido sentir odio. Rabia por su fracaso y por las piedras que el mundo se empeñaba en poner en su camino, por su afán por permanecer insensible, porque todos estaban empeñados en seguir complicándole su ya de por sí enrevesada vida. Furia hacia quienes llegaban creyendo que podían hacer lo que se les antojase sin repercusiones. Abrió esa puerta que tanto había custodiado pensando que podía controlarlo, y lo que le quedaba ahora era un amasijo indescriptible de sentimientos no identificados que no era capaz de manejar.

Pero lo arreglaría, claro que sí. Nadie sabría nunca nada. Así era ella.

Aunque había alguien que ahora sí conocía su secreto. Por su imprudencia, por su debilidad. Su sonrisa apareció en su mente a medida que sentía que el sueño tomaba posesión de su razón, y se permitió volver a verle bailar al pie de las escaleras. Despreocupado, ilusionado. Feliz. Se besó la mano en el lugar que él había besado primero y quizás se quedó dormida, porque un poco después Lázaro bailaba junto a su cama con la misma elegancia y el mismo porte. Tan apuesto como unas horas antes. Derrochando clase y entusiasmo, cautivándola de nuevo. No entendía cómo, pero estaban los dos solos. Y él tendía su mano hacia ella, y ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo y se embriagaba con su olor, y los dos se movían al ritmo de una música que sólo ellos escuchaban, y de repente sus pasos les elevaban en el aire como le había parecido que lo hacía él. Y Lázaro le sonreía, y la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos, y Mina le sonreía también. No era capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero quería fundirse para siempre con su cálida piel. Sus cadenas desaparecían y no había nada que la retuviera. Y subían más y más por encima del cielo, llegando cada vez más lejos. Y rompían los barrotes de su cárcel, y descubrían que era posible escapar. Y lo hacían, juntos, hasta llegar a donde nadie les conocía, en el remoto fin del mundo, donde podían limitarse a ser. Y ella encontraba la paz.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba muchísimo, tanto que le quemaba. Odiaba sobre todo la mentira que él representaba. El caos que había provocado en ella. Pero no era una tonta, y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que lo que más odiaba era que, en realidad, no podía hacerlo. Porque odio era lo único que no podía sentir por alguien que había llegado para recordarle que existía otra forma de vivir.

  
  


_Ella duerme tras el vendaval, no se quitó la ropa,_

_sueña con despertar en otro tiempo y en otra ciudad…_

_Dejarse llevar suena demasiado bien,_

_jugar al azar, nunca saber dónde puedes terminar,_

_o empezar…_

_(Copenhague, Vetusta Morla)_


End file.
